


He Has a Human Side Too

by MysticMoonlight_04



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonlight_04/pseuds/MysticMoonlight_04
Summary: Alucard is more human than it seems, Sypha is a kindhearted friend, and Trevor is...Trevor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	He Has a Human Side Too

**Author's Note:**

> For those of us unfortunate enough to suffer from headaches.

“Alucard.”

He could hear Sypha’s voice.

“Alucard, wake up.”

This time she shook him. Alucard opened his eyes and saw Trevor and Sypha standing over him. The bright morning sunlight reached his eyes, and he immediately squeezed them shut as he felt a stab of pain in his head. Alucard groaned softly and put a gloved hand to his forehead. It was going to be a long day.

“So, did you decide you wanted to sleep all day, or what?” Trevor asked. “You know we’ve got things to do, monsters to kill, castles to infiltrate...Didn’t you sleep for a whole year? Was that not enough?”

“Yes, yes...” Alucard said tiredly, as he slowly sat up.

“Are you all right?” Sypha asked. “You’re usually the first one up, way before dawn—if you even sleep at all.”

“I am fine,” Alucard replied.

Alucard got to his feet and forced himself to keep his eyes open, despite the blinding sunlight. There was now a slight continuous throbbing in the back of his head.

"Let's go, then," Trevor said as he started gathering up his belongings. 

The group was on their way to Dracula's Castle, and Trevor didn't want to waste any more time.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Sypha asked as they started walking. "Are we just going to keep walking until night falls again?"

"That's about all we can do right now," Trevor said. "I know it's boring, but we don't all have superhuman speed like Alucard, so we're stuck at this pace. Speaking of which—Alucard, why don't you make yourself useful and scout ahead for us instead of sulking back there?"

Alucard looked up at Trevor and gave him an irritated look. He then realized that if he scouted ahead, he wouldn't have to deal with the Belmont and his antics for a while. 

"All right," Alucard said, and he was gone in a flash of red.

"Why do you always send him away like that?" Sypha asked. "You should talk to him, get to know him better."

Trevor laughed. "I know all that I need to know about him. He's a vampire, and I don't need him trying to kill me every time my back is turned."

“And what makes you think that he will do that?” Sypha asked.

“I can see it in his eyes...” Trevor said ominously. 

Sypha sighed. “Whatever you say, Trevor.”

***

After Alucard was a good distance away from Trevor and Sypha, he slowed down. He began to walk in peaceful silence—or so it seemed on the outside. Internally, Alucard could hear and feel his head pounding in time with his heartbeat. Alucard sighed to himself, now feeling the increasing pain. He didn’t have much time to think about it though, because he heard movement coming from the surrounding trees. Alucard suddenly felt like he was being watched, and this feeling unnerved him. He looked to his right and saw the shimmering form of a young woman. She looked like a spirit, but she held a sword that was real and solid. Alucard immediately recognized her as a Hunting Girl. 

The Hunting Girl lunged at Alucard with a high-pitched battle cry. She held her sword out in front of her face and waved it intricately in the air, leaving purple streaks visible after each swing. The spirit hit Alucard hard in the head with the hilt of her sword, sending him to the ground. His head was already in pain, but the Hunting Girl had just made it worse. Alucard was dazed as he struggled to his feet. He pressed his hand to his head where the spirit had hit him, and he was trying to see clearly as the world spun. He saw something flash in front of him, and he snapped out of his daze just as the Hunting Girl swung her sword in an attempt to decapitate him. He ducked at the last second, but he was too slow, and did not evade unscathed. He felt a sharp pain on the right side of his face, and he felt blood trickling from the injury. Alucard was finally able to unsheathe his sword, and he attacked the spirit. The Hunting Girl dodged his attack, and she swung her weapon again. Alucard successfully avoided the blade, but something from behind him cut his left arm. Alucard whirled around and saw two more Hunting Girls, both armed with their deadly swords. 

Alucard was surrounded. Three Hunting Girls shouldn’t have been a problem for him, and Alucard knew this, but his head continued to throb, and he was disoriented. One of the spirits kicked him to the ground, and he landed hard on his wounded arm. He cried out in pain, but he had to ignore it as another spirit stood over him and tried to stab him. Alucard rolled to the side and quickly got back to his feet. He lashed out with his sword, now frustrated with his poor performance, and refusing to be bested by a mere Hunting Girl. He managed to slice through one of them, but he still had two more to deal with, and they were quickly approaching.

Alucard faced one of the spirits, hissing as he held up his sword shakily. Both beings displayed great swordsmanship, but the vampire was the better fighter, despite being in pain. 

Alucard killed the second spirit, leaving only one left. She didn’t hesitate to attack him as she watched her companion fall, and she thrust her sword out in front of her, aiming for Alucard’s heart. He slid out of the way, and the spirit missed her target. She did, however, manage to graze Alucard’s right side with her blade. Alucard internally cursed himself for his recklessness as he tried to suppress a cry of pain. He used his last bit of energy to teleport behind the Hunting Girl and stab her. He watched as she screamed and dissolved, leaving her sword behind.

Alucard was exhausted from the fight, and he immediately knew that that wasn’t a good sign. He was capable of battling more powerful creatures without ever having to stop and catch his breath, and he would usually defeat his opponents without suffering from a single scratch. Alucard shook his head at his own misfortunes. He staggered over to a tree and sat down against its trunk. Not only did his head hurt, but now he had gashes on his face, arm, and torso. He hoped that the injuries would heal quickly. Alucard reached up to delicately touch the wound on his face as he tried to wipe away the blood that had dripped down his cheek. He looked down and saw that his white shirt was now soaked in his blood. His arm ached at the site of the cut. A stab of pain suddenly shot through Alucard’s skull, and he groaned weakly at the intensity of the pain. He felt absolutely miserable. Alucard leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, welcoming the soothing darkness.

***

“Do you think Alucard is going to come back?” Sypha asked. “Or is he just going to stay ahead of us for the rest of the trip? I thought he would be back by now.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t worry about it,” Trevor replied. “If he was feeling generous, maybe he would have even started setting up a camp for the night.”

Sypha rolled her eyes. It had been about an hour, and Sypha was confused as to why Alucard had not returned. He was a vampire, which meant that he was fast, so Sypha figured that scouting ahead would take no time at all for him. 

“Do you think he’s in trouble?” Sypha asked.

“I’m telling you, he’s fine,” Trevor said. “Why do you always worry about him?”

“I don’t know...” Sypha said. “It’s just...don’t you think it’s strange that I had to wake him up?”

Trevor snorted. “You’re worried because he slept in?”

“No, I’m worried because it’s not like Alucard to sleep late, or sleep at all,” Sypha said. I mean, sure he sleeps once in a while when we’ve had a tough day, but everything’s been running relatively smoothly lately. Also, he usually wakes up before dawn.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow at her. “You...know the vampire’s sleeping patterns?”

Sypha scowled. “Don’t even start.”

“Start what?” Trevor asked, smiling.

“You _know_ what!” Sypha said. “I only know his sleeping patterns because I’m a light sleeper, and I can hear him when he gets up.”

“Sure, sure,” Trevor said. 

Sypha sighed. The two walked in silence for a few moments, but then they came across something that caught Sypha’s eye.

“Trevor, look!” she exclaimed. 

Sypha was pointing at the ground. Trevor looked down and saw a long sword with a gold hilt. The hilt had a green jewel in the center, which allowed Trevor to immediately identify the sword.

“The sword belongs to a Hunting Girl,” Trevor said. 

“Look, there are two more over there,” Sypha said as she pointed at the swords that were laying in the grass.

“Looks like someone’s been busy,” Trevor remarked. 

“Yes, but where is he?” Sypha asked. “Three Hunting Girls couldn’t have taken Alucard an hour to defeat.”

“Maybe he’s losing his touch,” Trevor said. 

Trevor laughed at his own comment, but he stopped when he noticed something leaning against a tree. 

“Hey, Sypha!” Trevor called out. “Look who it is!”

Sypha ran over and gasped when she saw Alucard. He sat with his legs pulled close to his body, so his arms rested on his knees. His head was tilted back against the tree, putting his face on full display. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips were slightly parted, so Sypha and Trevor could just barely see his fangs. Alucard’s visage was paler than normal, and it glistened with sweat. The right side of his face was covered in blood that dripped from the cut on his cheek, and his long pale-blonde hair hung limply down past his shoulders. 

“Look, Trevor,” Sypha said, kneeling down as she noticed the injury on the vampire’s face. “He’s hurt.”

“His shirt is soaked with blood, and there’s also a cut on his arm,” Trevor observed.

“Alucard.” Sypha said, shaking him in an attempt to wake him for the second time that day. “Alucard!”

“Sypha?” Alucard groaned without opening his eyes.

“Yes, Alucard,” Sypha replied. “What happened to you? Are you all right?”

“Does he look like he’s all right?” Trevor scoffed. “He got his ass kicked, that’s what happened.”

“I did not,” Alucard retorted. “I am clearly the only one still alive.”

Trevor laughed. “Sure, sure.”

“Here, Alucard, let me look at this,” Sypha said, reaching for the wound on his torso.

“Sypha, do not—” Alucard stifled a cry of pain as Sypha touched the sword wound.

“Ah!” Sypha exclaimed. “I’m sorry, Alucard, I did not mean to hurt you.”

“I know, Sypha,” Alucard responded wearily. 

“Why aren’t you healing?” Trevor asked.

“The rate at which I heal depends on the injury,” Alucard said simply. 

“Right,” Trevor said, looking slightly bored. “So, why did you get hurt in the first place? You’re supposed to be a good fighter, why did you struggle against a few Hunting Girls?”

Alucard was silent for a moment as he tried to think of the best way to reply. “I...I am just feeling off today. That is all.”

Sypha raised an eyebrow at Alucard’s response. Alucard got to his feet, with Sypha holding his good arm to make sure that he didn’t fall. He got up too quickly though, and another sharp pain erupted in his head. He made a small whimpering noise, and his hand instinctively went to his head. Alucard closed his eyes in hope that it would somehow ease the pain. Sypha let go of Alucard’s arm and stepped in front of him. 

“Alucard, what’s the matter?” Sypha asked as she looked up at the vampire.

“N-Nothing. It is nothing,” Alucard responded hesitantly.

Alucard put his hand down and tried to step past Sypha, but she blocked his way.

“I will not accept that answer,” Sypha said. “Clearly, there is something wrong, and I am not moving until you tell me what it is.”

“You _do_ know that he can teleport, right?” Trevor interjected.

The hunter was already a few paces ahead of the two. Sypha rolled her eyes and looked back up at Alucard. When she did, she saw the cut on Alucard’s face close up and heal, leaving no scar or trace of any wound at all. 

“It was the wound, Sypha,” Alucard lied. “It has healed, so I am okay now. Come, we have no time to waste.”

“Wow...” Sypha said, staring at Alucard’s cheek where the cut used to be. “That’s...that’s amazing!” 

Sypha reached her hand up to Alucard’s face and touched the right side of it. Alucard flinched slightly, as he did not expect such an action from the Speaker. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go now,” Trevor said impatiently.

Alucard was secretly grateful for Trevor’s words, because Sypha asked no more questions. The trio continued on their way. Alucard had a slight limp because of the gash on his torso, and his arm still ached from the cut that had not yet healed. His head did not feel any better—if anything, it felt worse. Alucard knew that he had to be careful, or Sypha would find out. She would then try to help him, and their whole mission would be hindered because of his recklessness. 

“Alucard, are you sure you don’t want me to treat that wound on your stomach?” Sypha asked. “It looks pretty bad...”

“It will heal, Sypha,” Alucard responded quietly. “Do not worry about me.”

Sypha sighed. Alucard never liked to open up to her or Trevor. He always buried his emotions deep down, and simply did what had to be done. He didn’t make much of an effort to bond with the two humans, and he isolated himself whenever he had the chance. Sypha wondered why anybody would want a life like that. A life of isolation and loneliness. Maybe Alucard didn’t want that. Maybe he just knew what was best for him...

Suddenly there was a loud shuffling noise behind Sypha. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see what the source of the sound was. She saw Alucard straightening himself awkwardly, as if he had stumbled and almost fallen over. Trevor had apparently also heard the noise, because he turned around and started laughing.

"Trouble walking back there?" Trevor asked mockingly. "One foot in front of the other, there you go."

Alucard stared daggers at Trevor, but made no effort to retort. He realized that the Belmont wasn't worth the little amount of energy that he had left. He was already struggling to stand, as he had just displayed when he stumbled. 

"Alucard, are you okay?" Sypha asked.

"Yes," Alucard replied. "I am healing."

Alucard gestured to his arm, and Sypha watched in awe as the gash closed, just like the one on his face had a few moments ago. 

"That's good," Sypha said. "But what about that one?"

Sypha nodded at the wound on Alucard's stomach. 

"It will heal," Alucard reassured. "Y-You know this..."

Alucard suddenly swayed and collapsed. Sypha ran to catch him, but she was too slow, and Alucard hit the ground hard.

“Alucard!” Sypha exclaimed.

Alucard groaned in obvious pain, and Sypha knelt down next to him and helped him sit up. She looked down at the wound on Alucard’s torso to see if that was the cause of his pain, but through the slash in his shirt, she could see the injury healing nicely. 

“This makes no sense...” Sypha said. “You’ve completely healed. Why are you still in pain?”

Sypha looked at Alucard for an answer. He was now sitting up, but he kept his gaze down. He looked like he was concentrating on something, but his face was contorted in pain. 

Alucard’s healing abilities had assisted in his recovery from the injuries inflicted by the Hunting Girls. His abilities did not, however, stop the pounding force in his head. Alucard had experienced headaches before—frequently, in fact—but none like this one. It felt like somebody was stabbing his skull repeatedly with a dagger, and the pain was almost too much. He wanted so much for it to end, but he didn’t know how to make the pain go away. 

“Alucard,” Sypha repeated.

Her voice sounded like a distant echo, rather than coming from right beside him. 

“My head, Sypha,” Alucard managed to mutter. 

“What’s wrong?” Sypha asked. “You didn’t get hit in the head, did you?”

“I did. But this...this is different...” Alucard responded laboriously. 

“What do you mean, ‘different’?” Sypha asked, obviously concerned.

“I-I felt this way since I woke up. B-Before I encountered the Hunting Girls,” he explained.

“It’s not an injury...so that’s why you’re not healing.” Sypha realized. 

Alucard did not respond. He held his head in his hands and took a shaky breath. Trevor stepped forward.

“Aw,” Trevor said. “The vampire has a headache? Poor thing. Now suck it up, and let’s go. We don’t have time for this nonsense.”

“Belmont, do you have _any_ sympathy in that thick skull of yours?” Sypha asked. “Alucard is in pain—”

“He’s always in pain, Sypha,” Trevor interrupted. “We all are. That’s sort of what happens when you’re waging a war against fucking Dracula. At least he can heal his injuries, unlike us humans who have to take them like a man.”

Sypha scowled. “Trevor, I have had just about enough of—”

“Stop!” Alucard cried out weakly. “Enough. Both of you. Night is approaching. We n-need to cover as much ground as we can while there is still daylight.”

Alucard slowly got to his feet. His head still felt terrible, but he realized that he was causing problems within their group, so he tried to ignore the pain as much as he could.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sypha said. “You cannot possibly—”

“Forget it, Sypha,” Alucard interrupted. “I am all right.”

Alucard walked past Sypha and followed Trevor, who had already started walking. Sypha huffed, but she followed behind Alucard without another word. The group continued on in silence. Alucard tried to focus on the nature surrounding them—the birds singing, the gentle wind blowing through the trees, the setting sun—anything that could keep his mind off of the hammering in his head. He managed to keep his composure, and the sky finally darkened.

“All right, let’s call it a day,” Trevor said. “Let’s set up camp, find some food—you know the drill.”

“Good, I am _starving_,” Sypha said. 

Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard all helped prepare a camp for the night. Trevor managed to kill some birds with his throwing knives, Alucard collected some firewood, and Sypha cleared an area for them to sleep. She then went into the woods, and returned to the camp about fifteen minutes later. Trevor and Alucard were already sitting on the ground and cooking the birds over a newly lit fire. 

“What was that all about?” Trevor asked when he noticed that Sypha had returned.

“Oh...nothing, really,” Sypha responded as she sat down. “I just thought I would make some tea. I was looking for ginger roots.”

“And?” Trevor asked.

“I found some!” Sypha replied, with a pleased look on her face. “Now, I know you brought a small kettle and cup with you, so can I use them, please?”

“Sure, I suppose,” Trevor replied as he fished through his belongings for the items. “Why do you want to make tea all of a sudden anyways?”

“I just thought it would be nice for tonight,” Sypha said simply. 

Sypha filled the small metal kettle up with water, and set it over the fire so the water could boil. She then carefully prepared the ginger roots and put them into the water. Trevor handed her one of the cooked birds, and she ate while she waited for the tea to brew. Alucard and Trevor had eaten their food fairly quickly. Sypha glanced at Alucard, and from the dim light of the fire, she could see that he had his eyes closed. He sat with his arm propped up on one raised knee, with his head resting in his gloved hand. She didn’t think he was sleeping, but she figured that he was trying to subdue his pain. Alucard could deny it all he wanted too, but Sypha knew that her companion was suffering. She was making the tea in an attempt to soothe his headache, though Alucard was unaware. 

“Alucard,” Sypha said gently.

Alucard opened his eyes and slowly looked up at the Speaker. 

“How are you feeling?” Sypha asked.

“Fine,” Alucard responded in a low voice. 

Sypha gave him a disapproving look, but he didn’t notice. 

“Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Of course,” Alucard said.

“How long have you been experiencing these headaches?”

Alucard sighed. “I-I used to get them all the time when I was a child. M-My mother would use her medical knowledge to help me through them.”

“Ah,” Sypha said. “So what about nowadays? How often do you get them?”

“They h-happen less often now, but they are more intense,” Alucard said. “And without my m-mother’s remedies...”

“I am sorry...” Sypha said.

Alucard merely returned to his resting position and closed his eyes once more. Sypha felt bad for him. After all they had been through to get to Dracula’s Castle, she would think that those battles would be enough. Fighting ruthlessly against the creatures of the night has surely taken its toll on Trevor, Alucard, and Sypha alike. But then Alucard had to suffer from the pain within him—the loss of his mother, the fact that they were going to kill his father, and now the endless pounding in his head that wouldn’t leave him be. Trevor wasn’t doing much to help matters, so Sypha knew that it was up to her to fix things for her companion. Even if she couldn’t fix everything entirely, she could at least try. 

After a few more minutes, Sypha determined that the tea was ready. She carefully removed the kettle from over the fire, and then poured its contents into Trevor’s metal cup.

“Alucard, drink this,” Sypha said.

Alucard turned his attention to Sypha once again, and he gave her a look of confusion.

“I thought the tea was for you,” Alucard said. 

“No, I made it for you, Alucard,” Sypha said, as she gave him a small smile. “It will help you feel better, soothe the pain in your head.”

Alucard didn’t know what to say. “S-Sypha, I—”

“Shh,” Sypha said. “Just take it, Alucard. It may not be as good as your mother’s medicines, but it will help.”

Sypha held the steaming cup out to Alucard, and he took it gratefully. 

“Sypha...” Alucard started, “Thank you.”

Sypha gave Alucard another warm smile. 

"No need to thank me," she said. "Just drink. You should feel a little better in the morning."

Alucard obeyed, and he slowly sipped at the hot ginger tea. He emptied the cup after a few minutes, and he could already feel the slightest amount of pain leaving his head. 

"You should rest, Alucard," Sypha said. "Get some sleep."

"Thank you again, Sypha,” Alucard said quietly.

Alucard backed away from the fire in search of solitude. He was nearly a part of the shadows as he found a decent spot under a nearby tree. Alucard lay down under the tree, not sure how he was going to sleep with the pounding still present in his head. He could hear Trevor and Sypha talking, keeping their voices low. 

“How cute,” Trevor said flatly. “Making tea for the vampire. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Oh, come on, Trevor,” Sypha said. “I’m just trying to help him. And that’s more than you could ever say.”

“I didn’t come here to make friends and have little tea parties,” Trevor retorted. “I came here to kill Dracula, and save lives.”

Sypha scoffed. “So what have Alucard and I been doing?”

“You’re not on the path to killing Dracula, that’s for sure.” Trevor replied. 

“Alucard is unwell!” Sypha exclaimed. “He needs to be in top condition if we have _any _chance at defeating his father. He’s a much more valuable asset than you anyways!”

Trevor laughed. “Wow, okay, why don’t I just leave and prove you wrong, then? I’ll kill Dracula with my bare hands! I don’t need some vampire to help me do it.”

Trevor started to get up from his spot by the fire, but Sypha grabbed his arm. 

“Trevor, don’t be ridiculous,” Sypha said. “Look, we _do _need you, okay? I just...don’t want Alucard to end up like his father, you know? I want him to feel like he has someone to care about him. I don’t want him to be alone.”

Trevor started at Sypha blankly. He had never really thought about it that way before. About the fact that Alucard maybe _was_ more than just a vampire. He _did _have a human side, and Trevor supposed that meant that Alucard could feel human emotions. Emotions like loneliness and sadness. Trevor sat back down and sighed.

“All right, you win,” Trevor said. 

“I knew you would understand,” Sypha said. “Even if it _did_ take you _way_ too long.”

“Hey!” Trevor objected.

The two humans laughed, and Alucard listened. He wondered if maybe one day, he could find that joy in his life again. A final stab of pain found its way into Alucard’s head, and he whimpered quietly as the darkness took over his vision. 

***

When the sun rose the next morning, Trevor and Sypha were already awake. 

“Come on, we have to go!” Trevor exclaimed, slightly frustrated. “We can’t just wait here until he wakes up. Who know how long that will take?” 

“Just be patient, Trevor,” Sypha said. “He’ll wake up, don’t worry.”

“Yes, but when?” Trevor asked. “If we had stuck to our normal schedule, we would be a few miles out already.”

“Well, circumstances change,” Sypha said. “The wellbeing of our friend is a priority.”

Trevor scoffed. “I wouldn’t say ‘friend.’ And, are you saying his health is a priority over the thousands of innocent lives at stake here? Might I add, lives that are in danger because of _his _father.”

Sypha merely shook her head and sighed, knowing that Trevor wouldn’t let it go. She glanced over at Alucard under the tree, and she saw that he was stirring slightly in his sleep. She walked over to him and knelt down. 

“Alucard,” she said gently, as she placed her hand on his forehead. 

Alucard groaned softly and reached up to where Sypha had her hand. The Speaker removed her hand from Alucard’s forehead and took his hand.

“How are you feeling, Alucard?” she asked.

“All right,” he mumbled, without opening his eyes.

“Does your head still hurt?” Sypha asked.

“A little bit,” he replied.

Alucard opened his golden eyes and sat up, removing his hand from Sypha’s grasp. 

“Are you ready to go, or do you want to wait a while?” Sypha asked.

“There is no need to wait. I am fine,” Alucard replied, as he slowly stood up.

“About time,” Trevor said. “We’ve been waiting hours for you to wake up.”

Alucard’s eyes widened in shock, suddenly realizing that it was fairly bright out.

“You waited for me?” he asked, clearly flustered. “Why would you do that? Why did you not wake me? You should not have—W-We need to go—”

“Alucard!” Sypha stopped him. “Calm down. It’s okay.”

“Is it?” Trevor asked.

“Shut up, Trevor!” Sypha yelled. “That’s enough!”

“All right, all right.” Trevor said.

Sypha turned her attention back to Alucard. His expression was full of guilt.

“Alucard, do not worry,” Sypha said. “We waited for you because we care about you. I don’t want you facing your father when you aren’t feeling your best. But—listen carefully, Alucard—we don’t need you around just so you can help us kill Dracula. You are much more than that.”

Alucard looked up at Sypha. What she had just said captured his attention. 

Sypha continued. “Yes, I know you were just thinking about that. I will not, for a _second_, let you believe that we only keep you around for combat assistance. You are a good person. You are not your father. You are not a monster.”

Alucard stared at Sypha in disbelief. He was at a loss for words as he struggled to say something. 

“Sypha...” he started.

“Hush, Alucard,” Sypha said. “It’s all right.”

Sypha clutched Alucard’s arm and led him towards Trevor. 

“Ready?” Trevor asked.

Alucard nodded. There was still a slight pounding in his head, but it was slowly fading thanks to Sypha’s ginger tea, and the fact that his companions had let him rest. Alucard was grateful that Trevor and Sypha were the people that he was destined to fight alongside. Except for his mother, he wouldn’t trade them for anybody else.


End file.
